


Superhero Friends.

by writemesometimeplease



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemesometimeplease/pseuds/writemesometimeplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Darren's first day of preschool and he's a little bit nervous until he meets another student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my Cadi Bear about a year ago, but I just found it on my laptop and thought I'd share it with the internet.

Darren sat on the edge of his bed playing with the end of his shirt. His mom had promised him his first day of pre-school wasn't going to be as difficult as it sounded. Though he was still nervous, the only time he was around other kids was when he was with Chuck. He'd made from friends at the park, but Chuck was still in his sight so he'd be able to see him if he needed him. But now he was going to be on his own, so he could make friends and learn on his own. He knew he was tiny, and seemed a little bit excited from time to time, so some times people didn't want to play with him, even though as far as he was concerned he had the best toys in the whole wide world. Troy had even said it last time he was at the park.

Fluffing his hair out in the mirror he giggled, for some reason on his first day it was more bouncy than it normally was. And he was going to need to sit still in class or whoever was behind him wasn't going to be able to see what was on the board.

For the first day Darren wasn't going to ride the bus, his mom had insisted on driving to the school, and making sure he got to his class by himself. Since it was typical for little kids to get lost on their first day she wasn't going to risk it with Darren, since he tended to do that even if he knew where he had to go and how to get there.

As soon as his mom popped her head in the doorway so she could tell him to come downstairs he brightened up. She had constantly been telling him making friends was the best part of school so he was going to try, even if it was hard. He grabbed his little backpack and took off down the stairs and almost out of the door before she was forcing him to stop and look at her for a photo. Darren scrunched up his nose playfully and posed in the weirdest way he could "Let's d'go please?!" he giggled and started messing with the doorknob to get out of the house.

Letting him out of the door, Darren took off and hopped in the backseat without a second thought as to where he was going. He was going to make friends. Buckling himself in he wiggled in his seat while they started off on their way to his pre school, normally he would just ask question after question but today was different, he stared out the window watching each and every car drive by, along with the tree tops as she drove. He peeked around and see a playground and kids "Pre school!" he squealed and tried to run over to the other window but he was buckled into his carseat.

His mother grinned and nodded, waiting to park before she walked around to let him out and take his hand. Darren was trying to let everything soak in, he looked around the halls seeing drawings and pictures left and right. If that was all he needed to do in school he was going to do well especially once he made his friends.

Standing in front of the door his mother was trying her best to explain to him what was going to happen. But instead of listening Darren ran into the room full of the other new kids. The teacher stopped him and brought him back to his mother "I think you're my last student, so you must be Darren" she said softly.

Darren stared up at the woman and nodded slowly "You's must be a mind reader" he said in awe since she knew his name. "You must be like part super hero or somethings" he grinned up at her before looking around at all of the other kids. She showed him to his table which had one other little boy sitting there at it.

His hands went a bit shaky when he seen the other boy. Though he didn't seem to mind too much. "Hey you've got a Spider-man on your shirt!" he said in awe while he pointed at his own.

"Mhm! Mommy helped me pick out my shirt it's the bestest cause Spider-man is the bestest super hero like ever!" Darren said happily since the other little boy seemed so interested in his t-shirt he was wearing. "Mommy only picks out spider-man cause he's the coolest"

"I'm Chris!" he squeaked and pointed to his shirt "Mommy helped me pick out Batman cause he's dark and scawy" he said with a giggled before bopping Darren on the nose. "You didn't tell me you're name swilly"

Darren cleared his throat "I'm Darren and, I have to make new friends at school to haves fun, that's what mommy said" he said softly, a blush slowly starting to rise to his cheeks.

Chris nodded and smiled to himself "That's what my Mommy said too! We can be the bestest friends! Likes the superheros!"

"I Likes that!" Darren said taking Chris' hand as they were called over to the small mat to the side "We're gonna be best superhero friends" he repeated as he sat down on the floor looking around the room smiling to himself, it was his first day and he already had made his best friend.


End file.
